


Flashlight

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [5]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jessie J - Freeform, Song - Freeform, bisexual girls - Freeform, fears, flashlight, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Cris had never been one to show her weaknesses or to play the damsel in distress, but there's one thing she can't avoid being terrified of... Luckily, Joana is there for her.





	Flashlight

Cris had never been one to show her weaknesses or to play the poor girl afraid by horror movies in cinemas just to be "saved" by the big guy of the day. Indeed, she used to make fun of those girls who liked to be protected by some random guy that would have run away at the first occasion. She didn't know she would have become one of those girls (_just for that fucking time! _\- she swore when her girlfriend mocked her later on). The fact was that Cris couldn't avoid being afraid, or better said, **_terrified _**of the dark and a classic November storm brought that fear to Joana's attention. They were in "their" park, pleasantly walking hand in hand, when the first lightning flashed in the sky, soon followed by the thunder that startled the two girls, even though they knew it would come, but not so loud.

The two girls started running towards Joana's house when it started to rain, but the whole city went black when the blackout struck, so that Cris stopped her run.

"Cris?" - Joana said when she noticed that the blonde wasn't by her side - "Cris, come on! What's happening? We're going to get cold if we don't get home soon!"

The girl was paralyzed so Joana walked back to her - "_Mi amor_, what's happening?"

Cris was shaking, Joana didn't know if it was just because she was soaked, because she had become pale as a sheet - "I'm... I'm..." - she gulped - "I'm afraid of the dark. Please don't leave me."

Joana hugged her and took her jacket off to give it to Cris - "Here, let's just walk it under my jacket. Let me take my mobile."

The brunette took her mobile out of her pocket and, with the hand which wasn't holding the jacket over their bodies together with Cris, she turned the flashlight on and smiled to her girlfriend - "You are not in the dark anymore. Let's go home." 

Cris hugged her girlfriend's waist and they walked together to Joana's house.

When the two entered home, Joana tried to turn the lights on, but she was unsuccessful, the black-out was total. So she continued with her mobile and lighted the way towards her room. 

"Mooooom! I'm home!"

There was no answer, so Joana called her mother - "Mom?"

"_Cariño_? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm home with Cris. I preferred to bring her here instead of letting her go by metro. Where are you?"

"I'm at work, waiting for the storm to pass. I'll come as soon as it stops raining. There's some lasagna in the freezer, if I'm not home by dinner, just put them in the microwave. I'll take Cris home when I arrive."

"Ok, mom, thank you. Take care."

"See you later honey."

When she hung up, Cris looked at her with questions in her eyes and she smiled - "It seems like we're alone, my mother is waiting for the storm to pass before leaving work. She said she will take you home as soon as she comes here. You'll want to tell your mother".

Cris smirked and cupped Joana's cheeks - "Mhhh, home alone, with a storm coming and our clothes soaked. Wouldn't you like to take a warm bath, _Condeza_?"

Joana smiled - "As soon as you tell your mother that you're safe, we can do whatever you want."

"Spoilsport."

"I'm just trying to pass to your mother's good side. So she will see that I'm a good girl for her irresponsible daughter..."

"Oh, just stop!" - she slapped her arm - "She likes you. She just won't admit it."

Joana blushed - "If you say so... Call her, ok? I'll start filling the bath. Strawberries or cinnamon soap?"

"Surprise me." - Cris winked. 

Cris called her mother and the woman answered after the first two rings, voice worried - "Cristina? Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm at Joana's, we were in the park near her home and she didn't let me take the metro with this weather".

"It's ok, she's a wise girl. Are you two alone?"

Cris blushed, thinking about the bubble bath **and the girl **waiting for her - "Yes, mom. Her father is out of town and her mother is at work, waiting for the storm to pass. Estefania told me she will take me home as soon as she's here."

"Ok Cristina, be a good girl and give her my thanks."

"Ok, mom. See you later."

"_Hasta luego__, mija_"

As soon as she hung up, she found herself alone, in the dark, but she drew two deep breaths... She was okay, safe in Joana's house, with a hot bath waiting for her and...

"**_Booooh!_**"

She startled and fell on Joana's bed - "Joana, _la concha que te pariò_, you scared the shit out of me!" - her breath ragged, she started to shake, not noticing she was getting into a panic attack...

"Cris? Cris are you okay? I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. I'm here, love." - she took her hands, making her stand up and hugging her - "Please, I'm sorry. Stop crying." - the brunette passed her thumbs over the wet cheeks of her girlfriend, kissing the spots left damp by her tears.

"Stop, I'm not a child." - the blonde pushed Joana away, hugging herself.

"Cris." - she turned the torch of her phone on again, approaching her, worry covering her features - "Please, don't cry. I swear, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to panic. It was stupid. Please, let me hug you. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

Cris lowed her arms down and let Joana hug her - "I'm sorry, I can't help it. The dark... it just terrifies me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was a shithead to scary you when you said me you were terrified of the dark. Forgive me."

"It's ok. I just have to calm down."

"Come with me. Let's bath."

The brunette took the blonde's hand and led her to the bathroom, where she had lit some scented candle in many strategic points to avoid using the mobile as a light - "Mylady, would You give me the great honor to undress You and help you to my humble bathtub?" - she bowed mockingly.

Cris giggled - "Why, miss Bianchi, don't you call Your servants?"

Joana took the hems of Cris' jumper, waiting for her permission - "This is something I like to do personally, my lady."

Cris pecked the brunette's lips - "Stop looking at me like I'm made of crystal. I'm sorry I've reacted like that. I'm okay, honey."

Joana smiled, relieved, and undressed her girlfriend slowly, indulging herself with some kiss on the skin she uncovered - "You're freezing, _jodér_." - she exclaimed and hurried to help her girlfriend in the bathtub.

Cris sighed when the warm water touched her frozen skin, then looked at Joana, her eyes full of gratitude - "Are you going to join me or what?".

Joana sighed, noticing that the tension had left her girlfriend's features - "I wouldn't refuse for anything in the world."

The girl undressed, throwing the soaked clothes unceremoniously in the laundry basket, accompanied by the soft music playing from the speaker put on the windowsill, and joined her girlfriend in the bathtub, hugging her from behind, her chest making contact with Cris' back.

The two sighed, embraced by the warmth provided both by the water and the other's body. Joana kissed Cris' right cheek and her neck, stroking her arms with a protective attitude - "Are you okay? I'm sorry about before."

Cris smiled and turned her head to peck her girlfriend's lips - "I'm okay. Really. Now, in your arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me." - and she was saying the truth. The lightning and thunder fell to deaf hear, no more scaring Cris, safe in her girlfriend's embrace.

Joana kissed her slowly and then hugged her once again - "How come you're so scared from the dark? If you want to tell me, for sure."

Cris leaned back in Joana's warmth, feeling her nipples harden with the contact - "Are you sure you don't want to do something... or someone more pleasant?"

Joana laughed and stroked Cris' stomach - "Even the idea feels really attractive, I'd prefer not to be caught by my mother fucking in the bathtub. If you don't feel like telling me, we can just spend some time here, talk, listening to music, making out..." - she stopped and thought about what the simple fact that Cris' back was against her breasts had made to her nipple - "or better not, it would lead to being caught by my mother."

Cris smiled and faked a pout - "I hate when you spoil our fun, but you're right." - she took a breath and started stroking Joana's arms around her chest - "It was some stupid joke by my brothers Juan and Francisco did to me. Dani wasn't there to take my defenses and they locked me in the closet when my parents weren't home." - she giggled at the "gay pun" about the closet - "I was only 5 and they were two idiotic teenagers with a too younger sister. They had open because they heard me losing my breath, I was almost fainting."

"Idiots."

"You can bet on it."

"I'm so sorry, Cris."

"Hey babe, I'm okay, I swear. More than okay, now."

They kissed and stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other company and warmth, the music softly playing in the background. The song _Flashlight _by Jessie J started to play and Cris turned to face Joana and sing to her... 

** _I got all I need when I got you and I_ **   
** _ I look around me, and see a sweet life_ **   
** _ I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_ **   
** _ You're getting me, getting me through the night_ **   
** _ Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_ **   
** _ Can't lie, it's a sweet life_ **   
** _ I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_ **   
** _ You're getting me, getting me through the night_ **


End file.
